


Before the Fall [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awesome Ladies, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivier Mira Armstrong is forbidden fruit that Lust can't help but want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fall [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241010) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Before the Fall 

  


**Author:** Amaresu  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
  
**Pairing:** Lust/Olivier Armstrong  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** Olivier Mira Armstrong is forbidden fruit that Lust can't help but want.  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/241010) | **Wordcount:** 1052  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Before%20the%20Fall2%20.mp3) | **Size:** 7.7 MB | **Duration:** 8.23  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
